User blog:Cal Weathers/The 2017 Piston Cup Season
The 2017 Piston Cup Season Big Changes in the 2017 Season That season was a big difference from the other seasons as most of the racers on track were replaced or retired. We had to wait the next season to have new racers on the track.Back in the 2016 Season,we were 41 racers and now only 20 racers on track! I am the youngest racer on track besides others.I feel a huge responsibility as I am representing the next-generation. The other racers especially the boys are one or two years older.On the other side,the girls are cool but too much competitive!Actually there is only one next-generationof racer,a girl.She became popular for her beauty but fortunately she could be beaten easily. 1st Quarter of the 2017 Season I knew I had a chance to keep a good placement that season so I seized the occasion. It was not that hard nor that easy.But I did improve a lot and I wanted to be rewarded at the Piston Cup Award which is held each year.I even changed my color to a black one as I wanted something fresh,modern and appealing to the crowds.I finished 1st on the 1st Quarter of the 2017 Season.A female racer and I went on to be first.I went on to be first in 4 races and 4th in one race. The reason was that we raced both separately at times with other racers and when combined,we went out to be first! 2nd Quarter of the 2017 Season Well that Quarter was different and I was still competing for that!I became more focused on my goal and I am determined to work harder. During that time,I met another racer from the U.S.A named Jackson Storm. He told me he was a rookie there and we both became very good friends.To be truthful, he is the only racer I trust other than the girl who is like Cruz(Kiara Rates).He is kind,generous and we support each other in our respective careers.We can be perceived as Mater and Lightning!We share a fabulous bond and I am happy that I met him in my life.He is another ray of light in my life.Thank you Storm!Later on,I met Liu0830 who is a became a good great friend of mine who is in a way one of my biggest supporters.These two guys are great individuals and they are here no matter what happens,I am lucky to have them. I was concentrated to win the 2nd Quarter and tried to get a good placement too! Fortunately there was Jackson and Liu who were coming to see me racing for 4 weeks.I hoped I can be still 1st too and beat all the other racers who are jealous,unfair,competitive and liars. Well,it started ...I hoped I could achieved my best and by the way,Danesty Lewis and Jackson Storm encouraged me and even came in the pits in every race to support me!I was happy but I fear to lose pace with the other racers! However,I came 1st,2nd,3rd,4th and 7th in the only 5 races I participated.Also,these girls did not participate in all the races that I did and participated in other races which I did not compete..thus when combined together I was ranked 6th(The fact is that there has been a tie for the 2nd place that is why I am 6th after them)at the end of the 2nd Quarter.I am just happy that I made part of the top 6.However,those in the places above me are only girls!This shows how girls are starting to dominate the circuit. 3rd Quarter of the 2017 Piston Cup Season I know that I have to catch up and I am ready to push me at the end of my tires to win! However,due to the others telling that I should catch up,I decided to train everyday throughout this entire season which forced me to go apart of my brothers,Danesty Lewis and Jackson Storm and my friend Partick who is a great artist! I have no choice.I miss them everyday and they were here for me and still are.My wish is that I make them proud at the end of the year.Well that is life in a way... But do not worry,I will come back in November for sure...and my brothers will always have a place in my heart and I will race for them. Category:Blog posts